This invention relates to a lock for a sliding window which could also be used as a lock for a sliding door.
Locks for sliding doors are well-known and many different lock designs are available in the marketplace.
A disadvantage with current locks is that they are difficult to easily modify to encompass various locking functions.
For instance, it is desirable to have a basic lock mechanism but which can easily be modified or added to, to include a latching only function, a latching and locking function with a key, a latching and locking function with a turnbutton, a latching, turnbutton locking and key deadlocking function, and an arrangement which can have some or all of the above features together with a vent lock mechanism.
The present invention is directed to a lock which has a basic novel mechanism but which can be readily added to or modified to allow the lock to have a number of functions depending on the needs of the customer.
It is an object to provide a lock which may overcome the abovementioned disadvantages or provide the public with a useful or commercial choice.
In one form of the invention, there is provided a lock for a sliding window, the lock having:
a lock body,
a pivoting handle attached to the lock body, the handle having a projection which extends into the lock body,
an actuating lever fixed on the projection such that the actuating lever pivots with the handle,
a lock tongue which is moveable between a locked position where the lock tongue engages with a strike, and a free position,
biasing means to bias the lock tongue into a naturally locked position,
the actuating lever being operatively engageable to the lock tongue such that operation of the handle causes the lock tongue to move to the unlocked position against the bias of the biasing means.
In a first version of the invention, there is provided a lock for a sliding window, the lock having:
a lock body,
a pivoting handle attached to the lock body, the handle having a projection which extends into the lock body,
an actuating lever fixed on the projection such that the actuating lever pivots with the handle,
a lock tongue which is separate from and outside the lock body, and which is slidably moveable on the window in an up and down manner between a locked position where the lock tongue engages with a strike, and a free position,
biasing means to bias the lock tongue into a naturally locked position,
the actuating lever being operatively engageable to the lock tongue such that operation of the handle causes the lock tongue to move to the unlocked position against the bias of the biasing means.
In a second and third version of the invention, there is provided a lock as described above including a handle locking means which comprises:
an actuating member operable from the exterior of the lock body,
a locking plate within the lock body and which can slide within the lock body, the actuating member engaging with the locking plate such that operation of the actuating member causes the locking plate to slide between a handle locking position where the plate engages with the actuating lever to prevent pivoting movement of the handle to unlock the lock tongue (and therefore keeping the lock tongue in the locked position) and a free position.
In a more particular second version of the invention, the actuating member in the lock as described immediately above is a key cylinder having an eccentric pin which extends into the lock body, the eccentric pin being engageable with the locking plate.
In a more particular third version of the invention, the actuating member in the lock described above is a snib having an eccentric pin which extends into the lock body, the eccentric pin being engageable with the locking plate.
In a fourth version of the invention, there is provided a lock for a sliding window, the lock having:
a lock body,
a pivoting handle attached to the lock body, the handle having a projection which extends into the lock body,
an actuating lever fixed on the projection such that the actuating lever pivots with the handle,
a lock tongue which is moveable between a locked position where the lock tongue engages with a strike, and a free position,
biasing means to bias the lock tongue into a naturally locked position,
the actuating lever being operatively engageable to the lock tongue such that operation of the handle causes the lock tongue to move to the unlocked position against the bias of the biasing means,
a turnknob attached to the lock body and spaced from the pivoting handle,
a locking plate within the lock body and which can slide within the lock body, the turnknob being operatively engaged to the locking plate such that operation of the turnknob causes the locking plate to slide between a handle locking position where the plate engages with the actuating lever to prevent pivoting movement of the handle to unlock the lock tongue (and therefore keeping the lock tongue in the locked position) and a free position,
a key cylinder operatively associated with the locking plate to enable the locking plate to be deadlocked in the handle locking position.
In this fourth version, the lock tongue can be slidably moveable in an up and down manner between the locked position and the free position.
In a fifth version, there is provided a lock of any one of versions 2 to 4 additionally having the ability to be locked in a vent position, the lock additionally having:
a vent rod external of the lock body and able to move vertically between an extended locking position where one end of the vent rod locks against part of the window or door surround frame,
a vent rod guide to which the vent rod is attached,
a vent rod guide actuating member which is inside the lock body and which is moveable between a first position where the actuating member moves the vent rod guides and therefore the vent rod into a locking position, and a second free position, the vent rod guide actuation member being operative attached to the locking plate such that movement of the locking plate to the locking position also moves the vent rod guide actuating member to its first (locking) position.
In a broad form of the invention, there is provided a lock for a sliding window, the lock having:
a lock body,
a pivoting handle attached to the lock body, the handle having a projection which extends into the lock body,
an actuating lever fixed on the projection such that the actuating lever pivots with the handle,
a lock tongue which is moveable between a locked position where the lock tongue engages with a strike, and a free position,
biasing means to bias the lock tongue into a naturally locked position,
the actuating lever being operatively engageable to the lock tongue such that operation of the handle causes the lock tongue to move to the unlocked position against the bias of the biasing means.